Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stretchable laminated sheet having a hydrophilic layer, and to a product obtained using the stretchable laminated sheet.
Description of the Related Art
Various types of fibers including cellulosic fiber have conventionally been known as hydrophilic fibers. Because of their hydrophilic properties, these fibers have been used in absorbent articles, cleaning supplies, cosmetic sheets, and the like. Especially when used on a human skin, the important required performance is the texture and the fitting feeling of a product obtained using such hydrophilic fibers. However, a conventionally used cellulosic non-woven fiber has rough and hard feeling and lacks in texture and fitting feeling.
As an example of a sheet applied onto a skin, there is proposed a face mask in which a hydrophilic fiber layer is practically interlaced by water flow with a microfiber layer obtained by dividing a splittable type conjugate fiber consisting of a non-elastomer, and the microfiber layer is taken as a contact surface contacting with a skin, reducing the stimulation to the skin and improving the wearability for the skin (see International Publication WO 2006/016601 pamphlet, for example).